Herletta
Herletta (Her/man and Vio/'letta') is the father-daughter pairing between Herman Castillo and Violetta Castillo. Even though they fight a lot, and sometimes Herman can be too overprotective with Violetta, they still love each other a lot and try not to hurt each others feelings. For the real-life pairing of Diego Ramos and Martina Stoessel, see Mariego. History Herman and Violetta feel great love for each other, even though they often fight as Herman often interferes in Violetta's private and professional life. They had a big fight when Violetta discovered the attic where her mother' belongings were hidden, which Herman hid to "protect" her, and she was upset with him for pretending he didn't have anything of Maria's in the house. Still, Violetta forgave him. Also, when Violetta asked about her mother's family Herman said there wasn't any, but he knew that Maria had a sister and a mother. But Violetta discovers the truth about her mother's family and also discovers that Herman lied about her mother not having any family. Other Names *'Hermetta '(Herm/an and Viol/'etta') *'Hermioletta '(Herm/an and V/'ioletta') *'Hermanetta '(Herman 'and Viol/'etta) *'Violeman '(Viole/tta and Her/'man') *'Violerman '(Viol/etta and H/'erman') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have a connection with Angie and María. *Both lie to each other. *Both can play the piano. *Both have the surname Castillo. *Both were in love with two people; Violetta was in love with Leon and Diego/Tomas, and Herman was in love with Jade/Esmeralda and Angie. *Both have brown eyes. *Both have a good relationship with Leon. *Both have a good relationship with Ramallo and Olga. *Both have a good relationship with Federico. *Both live in the same house. *Both love Music. 'Differences' *Herman has black hair, but Violetta has brown hair. *Violetta likes Tomas, but Herman doesn't. 'Facts' *Herman doesn't want Violetta to follow her mother's steps. *Violetta renounced the Studio's show in the theater to attend Herman's engagement party but she later leaves the party to take part in the show. *When Violetta discovered the secret of the attic, she was very angry at Herman. Later on, she leaves the house and she sees a man playing with his daughter, and that reminded her of when she was young, her dad used to play with her. That night, she told Angie that 'On one side, I feel like I've found my mom, but on the other side, I feel like I've lost my dad'. *Ramallo dislikes when Violetta and Herman fight. *Even that they fight a lot, they still love each other deep down inside them. *Herman said that the happiest day of his life was when Violetta was born. *At Violetta's seventeenth birthday, Herman talked to her about her mother and Violetta said that that's the best present that he could give her. 'Trademarks' Song - "This Is My Best Moment" is the Herletta song because they both secretly worked on it and it's based on one of Maria's poems. Episode - The Herletta episode could be the episode 15 because that episode is mostly focused on the relationship between Herman and Violetta. Even though that they fought because Violetta found up her mother's things in the attic, they got closer to each other as well. Color - The Herletta color could be brown, since they both have brown eyes and Violetta has brown hair. Place - The Herletta place is the Castillo house because they both live in that house and they share a lot of sad and funny moments there. Gallery Category:Family Relationships